A New Sea King
by Snow-Nightshade
Summary: Dawn Potter was hailed as a hero and then scorned as the very evil she defeated. That's all going to change when she learns to become an animagus and goes through a magic portal into the world of One Piece. Fem Harry x Ace P. (same prologue as A New Monster)
1. Chapter 1

After the final battle at Hogwarts, my friends, the people I trusted, betrayed me. I had defeated Voldemort and they caged me in Azkaban for 'following in the dark lord's footsteps.' I was locked up in a dark cell for eight years and each day, the previously thought dead Dumbledore would come visit asking for the rights to my inheritance. When he didn't visit the dementors would feast on my boiling emotions or the guards would come to beat the meaning of 'sharing' into him.

They stuck me in a dark cell that had no bed and the toilet was a simple bucket that had probably already been used by this cell's previous occupant. Thick bars stopped any attempt for escape through the window but didn't help whatsoever with the cold and the rain. Stone walls and floor kept me eternally cold even if I was chained to the ceiling and barely able to keep up my exercise.

Still, I would have to say I should thank them for letting me have a lot of time to myself, because I started meditating. There isn't much a person can do when the binds stop any magic from effecting the outside would but that didn't mean your magic couldn't affect your own body. So, as I meditated, I learned my beautiful animagus form, the sea dragon.

My beautiful form was long and serpent shaped but easily over six hundred feet long. My form had the Avada Kadavra green, hypersensitive eyes and rich black and dark grey striped scales. Fangs dripped deadly venom from within a finely pointed snout with dark blood red colored whiskers hid their danger. A raspberry red feather mane swept down its head and striped horns haloed in an impressive display of beauty. The tail had large feathers colored a dark citrine, same as the underbelly scales, with twisting red feathers giving the tail some grandeur.

Overall, my sea dragon was a very formidable foe to anyone that would dare cross it, but it was definitely hard to turn into the creature. As Dawn hung from the prison cell, Dumbledore came in and began scolding her on how she was supposedly 'acting.' Once the old man finally left, the normal guards came in and began whipping into her skin.

Blood dripped down Dawn's back and onto the floor while Dawn remind silent and the guards left. It only took a few seconds for the moaning dementors to come and haunt Dawn once again. The twenty-five year old continued to close herself off from the world and let her magic keep her deteriorating body healthy. Still, Dawn's bones stuck out grotesquely from her tall frame and the skin had paled to a revolting grey.

Dawn was unaware of what went on outside of her mind because she focused on meditating and controlling all of her overabundant magic within her mind. Dawn's mindscape was a large ocean with both an underwater city and a city that rested on the clouds in the sky. The ocean was a dark red that eerily resembled blood but he was perfectly capable of seeing through, each cloud was a dark black and the cities were made from beautiful combinations of crystal and gold. The cities held knowledge while the drifting clouds were thoughts, the ocean was filled with emotions but a dark underwater mountain locked away memories that were best left forgotten and locked away.

Dawn meditated with his sea-dragon curled around her comfortingly until she finally decided that she was ready.

Dawn opened her eyes in the real world and ignored the dementors that hung around her cell and she concentrated on changing. She had never tried transforming before and so this would be her only chance of escape before Dumbledore himself warded her cuffs against animagi transformations. It had taken her so long to even be able to come to this point because she had no previous reference to animagi and she hadn't been able to practice transforming before.

Now, with concentration, Dawn's long black hair began lightening to a raspberry red while her arms were slowly withdrawn into her elongating body. She could feel her teeth lengthening and hollowing out to allow for the newly grown venom sacks to drip their poison, and her skin hardened as scales began forming into a hardened armor. The shackles around her wrists broke and the small stone and metal barred room she was held in began cracking and breaking as her body began expanded beyond the capacity of the room. The long ropes of armored flesh broke from the room and fell a few hundred feet to the rock ground under his cell while she broke her head from where it barely fit now in the room. With a mighty roar that shook the very foundations of the prison, Dawn winded her way the hundred feet to the ocean where she slipped into the cold waters and into freedom.

~time skip~

Dawn's sleek mane flowed easily through the water as the overly large feathered tail help propel her body through the icy waters and soon into warmer territory. She felt the barely controlled hunger gnaw at her stomach and so, instead of going up and changing into a human to eat human food, Dawn hunted the dark ocean waters for easy prey. A pack of killer whales swam effortlessly around a small iceberg and Dawn simply waited a few seconds before shooting through the cold waters to catch her food in her powerful jaws. Her poison killed the whale instantaneous and Dawn simply swallowed the whale whole, once her prey was fully swallowed, Dawn easily chased after another whale and tore into its flesh easily. Now, relatively full, Dawn began the hard journey into warmer waters where she knew he would be infinitely more comfortable in.

For a couple of days, Dawn traveled through the waters of the ocean with relative ease, but once in sight of a small Caribbean island, Dawn transformed into her human form and slept under the twinkling stars of the sky. She woke up easily the next morning but refrained from using magic in any form as she easily gathered some coconuts for an early morning meal. Once the meal was eaten, Dawn walked around the island easily but found no one so she transformed and took to the waters with barely a ripple in the water.

Dawn ate a large lunch which consisted of at least ten sharks and mouthfuls of fish. After a few hours of calm and unrushed searching Dawn spotted an island with a group of inhabitants. She quickly transformed into her human form away from any prying eyes and walked to the village. The moment she stepped past the first village building, a group of the natives walked up and began speaking in a rapid Portuguese. One of the women offered a basket of fruit which Dawn kindly ate with relish, savoring their sweet taste.

"Thank you." was all she had to say before a young man came up and began speaking in English.

"You are from America, no? We do not get visitors often, my American name is Phillip and these people have never seen anyone as starved as you even if they had been lost and died at sea. We welcome you to the village of San Domico and our village elder bids you to stay with him for as long as you need."

Dawn just gave a heartfelt smile before saying, "Thank you, but I cannot stay long. I must find a place to live far from the searching gaze of people who have betrayed me. They used me and then locked me in a prison. I promise I will leave in no more than three days and you shall never see me again, I just need a place to rest and gather my strength."

"Well, you will be staying with the village elder and I will be with you to help translate for our people since you don't understand our language." The young man helped guide Dawn by grabbing her elbow and practically dragging her to a house on the other side of the village from where they were at currently.

"You speak good English, were did you learn it?"

"I am hoping that I can go to an American collage and raise money for my home once I get a job in America, so I have been studying and practicing with visitors that come here."

Dawn was quiet and once she showed the room she was to be staying in, Dawn nearly cried at the kindness these people were showing her even if it was a simple hammock that swung with the Caribbean breeze. That night, she ate to her stomach's content with the village elder and his wife, and they shared fond memories and dashing tales of heroes and pirates. That night, Dawn fell asleep easily and the old couple let her sleep until she woke up on her own only about an hour before noon.

They ate lunch and Dawn helped some of the village women clean and wash clothes in a nearby stream. Once that was done, she helped cook dinner with the older lady she was staying with and she fell asleep easily that night too. The next morning, she woke up to a wonderful breakfast, and ate until she was once again fit to burst. Near noon, Dawn smiled fondly but said with Phillip translating, "I have to leave, I fear what would happen to me if I were found and I know they would make all of you forget I even existed. I had a wonderful time staying here but I can't chance being caught." Dawn bowed his head low and said, "Thank you."

The old couple gave her a hug while Phillip literally picked her up and crushed her with his hugs. "We all hope you have a safe journey, we have all come together to pack a few supplies for your trip so you don't go hungry as you sail to another island."

"Sail," Dawn smiled mischievously, "whoever said anything about sailing?" Dawn transformed into her sea-dragon form and the villagers were all sent to their knees. Each began praying to her as if he were a god that had decided to judge their village. Dawn used the wild magic in her sea-dragon form and wrought a spell over the entire village to keep them healthy and safe for as long as they were kind to newcomers. Dawn nudged Phillip and rubbed her snout on his small shoulder before urging him to grab a strand of her soft mane. Dawn tugged on the strands and they loosened easily into Phillips grasp before she gave a roar and slipped into the sea.

Years from now, the village would tie the strands of red hair on a statue that would be carved from stone that looked like her sea-dragon form and the village would prosper easily for years, even Phillip became a world renowned heart and brain surgeon.

Once Dawn slipped into the sea, she traveled to the bottom of a deep gorge that was so black at the bottom; nothing could be seen even inches in front of her snout. She lay comfortably at the bottom with small animals that swam curiously towards her with glowing bodies or appendages. She snoozed for a good while until she knew that dinner was calling her name. She swam near to the surface and searched for those curious schools of fish where hundreds of silver fish could be swallowed in one bite.

She stayed in the Caribbean for a while and met a group of beautiful mermaids that played with her once they got over the fear of her eating them. She stayed a few weeks with them before traveling onwards. Dawn traveled north for a while and crossed what she knew would be the waters under the tip of South America. She swam for warmer waters but met a few cold-water mermen and traded stories once she was welcomed into their village after showing her human form. They fed her gillyweed so she could stay with them in her human form before Dawn once again moved on.

Dawn traveled up to Hawaii and then to Midway Island before heading to Japan. She stayed hidden easily for a year before moving on. Dawn traveled to parts of India, then to parts of Africa before heading towards Australia. Now, the twenty-eight year old lay at the bottom of the ocean floor not even wanting to turn back into a human since her old group of 'best friends' had hunted her down once in Australia. She felt her wild magic acting up and in front of her face, and a bright white portal appeared.

Curious, Dawn swam forward and entered the portal but once her whole body was engulfed in the white light, she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn woke up and was surprised at the ship in front of her that was larger than even the Durmstrang ship in her fourth year at Hogwarts. She heard a commotion coming from above the water in a small little row-boat and she heard the sound of a gun firing. Dawn swam forwards and saw another sea-dragon much smaller than her own form attacking the small row-boat. Dawn swam forward and just as a red haired man was helping a small child, Dawn attacked the other sea-dragon.

With a roar, Dawn attacked the other and bit easily into its throat and tore at the creature with ease. She wrapped her long body around the other and began strangling it with little effort. The other sea-dragon soon stopped thrashing its death-throes and once it bled out, suffocated and was poisoned, Dawn let go and raised the red haired man with the child on her snout and swam carefully over to the shore.

Once the two were deposited on the shore, Dawn slithered easily up the sand and nudged the two towards what looked to be their worried friends. The young kid was still sobbing so Dawn used her long fleshy whiskers to distract the child from his sorrows. Dawn looked down at her body and nearly shrieked when she was only about a hundred feet long instead of her original six-hundred foot length, but stayed silent as she watched the red haired man talk to people who looked to be his friends.

"Did we ever gain a sea-king pet?"

"I don't think so, I know we had a sea-horse or two that we befriended in the grand line, but I've never seen this type of sea-king. It seems nice enough though."

"My question is why is it here?" The red haired man asked.

Dawn groaned as the young child began climbing all over her mane and indelicately pulled at the soft, fluffy hairs. To hopefully solve the now annoying problem, Dawn glared at the red haired man and gently shook her head causing the kid to laugh and scream with cheerfulness and delight.

"Dahaha!" The other men laughed merrily with the red haired man.

The kid then began yelling, "Shanks, this is fun!" Dawn groaned and breathed a noxious breath at the now named Shanks. Bright green poison dripped onto the sand of the shore while Dawn just dropped her head in defeat onto the beach and closed her eyes for a well needed nap.

"So, how do we get a good-sized sea-king to wake up without being mean and using haki?" asked Shanks. One of his companions hit him on the back of the head and ordered everyone to walk away and see if the sea-king would leave on its own. One of the men grabbed a small bottle and filled it with the curious green substance coming from the sea-king's teeth before also walking away.

The kid jump down from the now asleep sea-king's head and ran after Shanks with excitement. That night, they partied for hours but the one curious man who had the bottle of curious green liquid tested it to see what it could be used for since it constantly dripped from the creature's teeth.

The next morning, everyone woke up with pounding headaches and an aversion to light except for the one curious man who evilly woke up Shanks exclaiming, "That green stuff coming from the sea-king's mouth was poison! Such powerful poison that it could stop a man's heart in seconds! It's amazing, and it comes from the sea-king's fangs constantly! I could get jars of the stuff!"

Shanks just glared at the other man before thumping his head against the wood of the table and tried to go back to sleep. "Go away."

"Come on Captain, we also need to go see if the sea-king is still there." said another man from behind Shanks.

Shanks glared at the two before standing up and walking out of the bar to the beach. They were all happy to see that the sea-king was gone but in the large impression on the sand, slept a young girl that couldn't be older than Luffy. He picked up the kid easily while Benn and Yussop searched with their observant haki to sense if the sea-king was still near. Shanks just walked to Makino and showed her the kid in his arms. "Know who this is?"

The bar owner just shook her head and replied, "Never seen her before, I certainly know she doesn't come from this village."

"We found her in the spot the sea-king had fallen asleep in. We don't know where she came from."

"That's okay, I'm sure she can get along just fine with Luffy." Shanks nodded and set the kid on one of the bar stools.

Not even five minutes later, then Luffy came in literally bouncing off the walls in excitement. "Hey Shanks! Is the sea-king still here? I want to play with it some more!"

"Dahaha, no, it left already; it did however, leave this kid behind in its place." Shanks pointed out the sleeping kid who still rested against the bar.

"Cool, what's her name?" yelled out Luffy.

Shanks just shrugged but face-palmed when Luffy had already began eating every scrap of food within sight. They only had to wait a half hour before the un-named kid woke up with a start. "Where the bloody hell am I?"

Makino just gave the young girl a dirty look while Shanks and his crew gave out a laugh. "Fusha village, can you tell me your name?" Shanks asked after he had calmed down.

"I thought it was polite to tell your own name first?"

Here, Luffy yelled out, "He's Shanks, best pirate in the world, my name is Monkey D. Luffy!"

Dawn gave a glare at the other kid his age and said, "You're annoying." Shanks and his crew were sent laughing and rolling on the floor with glee while Luffy began pouting. "Anyways, my name is Potter Dawn, nice to meet you. I really shouldn't be here right now, but it was pleasant to meet all of you. Oh, and Luffy, you really have to learn not to annoy dangerous creatures especially after they just rescued you."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor while Luffy's face gained a confused look. Dawn just rolled her eyes and dropped from her seat to walk out the bar door. Once everyone's brains had restarted, Shanks was the first to run out of the bar and yell out, "Wait, Dawn, where are you going?"

She just gave a glare and said, "Away from here, I don't know exactly but I'll think of something." Dawn already knew she wasn't even on Earth anymore because she couldn't smell the normal noxious fumes from the muggles that couldn't be escaped from no matter where on Earth you went.

"Why don't you stay here? I don't think it's wise for you to go out anywhere yet since you're only about as old as Luffy." With this, Shanks was given a glare that actually scared the shit out of him even if the glare was from a five-year old.

"Thanks but no thanks, he's annoying and doesn't get the memo that you should pull your savior's hair from her head."

"You can't blame him, he's only five, and the same age as you."

Dawn just glared at Shanks and said, "Wonderful, if you can assure I will never be harmed or abused by another human, then I will stay. The moment anyone tries to capture me for my abilities, I am gone."

Shanks nodded with a shit-eating grin and shook Dawn's hand, "Deal, the only ones you have to worry about are Vice Admiral Garp, Luffy's grandfather, and the normal bandits and such."

"What do you mean I have to watch out for this Vice Admiral Garp?"

Luffy walked up and yelled out, "He says he wants me to join the marines so he uses 'training' to get me strong but Ace and I call it torture!"

Dawn rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Wonderful, an old man who can actually throw his weight around," she then glared at Shanks, "He better not have twinkling blue eyes." Shanks just gave a large smile while shaking his head.

Dawn just gave a huff before walking back to Makino's bar; once inside, a hot steaming plate of eggs was waiting for her. She gave a warm smile to Makino and ate the eggs delicately. Luffy continued to literally bounce around her as he shoveled down his own heaps of food.

That day, the pirates had to finally leave only after Shanks deposited his straw-hat on Luffy's head and giving Dawn a red sash that matched the exact shade of her animagus form's hair. Luffy was balling and snot dripped from his nose as he smiled and waved off the pirates. Dawn just waved them off after she tied the sash around her body, from hip to shoulder, since her body was still too small to tie it around her waist with any comfort.

Once the pirates had gone, Luffy and Dawn began the start of a wonderful friendship and that didn't even change when Garp came and dropped Luffy off into a mountain bandit's care named Dadan. When Garp came to help 'train' them, he proclaimed loudly that, "Dawn, you're going to be the perfect marine wife!"

Which she of course refused and said, "I will be joining Ace's pirate crew and then when Luffy set out to sea, join his pirate crew too!"

Dawn nonchalantly trudged her way up the mountain path as Luffy talked a mile a minute about how cool Ace was and how the other would be his friend. They continued to walk up the mountain and Dawn was soon introduced to Dadan.

The large lady just grumbled and yelled out, "I'm not goin' to raise another brat!"

Once they ran from Dadan's after stealing food, Luffy guided Dawn down a more obscure mountain path that supposedly held dangerous man-eating beasts. They climbed up a tree that held a simple wood floor high in its limbs and Luffy frowned when he didn't see Ace anywhere.

"So, I thought this was supposed to be a secret, neither of you are welcome." yelled out a voice from above them.

Dawn looked up and saw a black-haired freckled boy that just wore a pair of shorts. "Hmph, you definitely can't tell me what to do, and I'm pretty sure I can go wherever I want."

Ace ignored her and yelled at Luffy, "We didn't want you, so why would you bring a girl here!" Ace jumped down and glared at the two of them.

Dawn just yawned and sat down ready to take a nap; she leaned against a tree branch and fell asleep easily. Ace just groaned at the girl who was now sleeping and he glared at Luffy. "Her name's Dawn and she is an awesome sea-king!"

Ace rolled his eyes at the blatant lie because he saw just a girl sleeping without any sea-king qualities. "She's not a sea-king, that's not possible!" yelled out a blonde haired boy with a top-hat from the same tree branch Ace had been on before.

Luffy just scrunched his face and yelled back, "It's true; she's really big, with red hair and a green tail! It's really scary to look at too! She even has poison that can stop a man's heart in seconds!"

Both Ace and Sabo rolled their eyes at the obvious lie before running off, leaving both Luffy and Dawn behind. Luffy scowled but stayed behind and began poking Dawn's shoulder so she would wake-up. It took a good five minutes of non-stop annoyance before Dawn opened her eyes and gave a punch to Luffy's shoulder for waking her up. "They ran off, but I know the direction they're headed!"

He jumped down to the ground easily and Dawn followed by climbing down like a normal person. He ran off into the trees and Dawn followed at a sedated pace. As she walked, a bush in front of her rustled and a giant bear roared at her and prepared to kill her with its puny claws. Dawn transformed and bit the throat of the beast easily and strangled it with her long sinewy body. It stopped thrashing within seconds as her poison ran through its body and so she swallowed the creature whole. Once she finished eating, she gave a roar of satisfaction that sent off every bird to the skies.

Dawn just stayed in her sea-dragon form and easily traveled after Luffy; once she was caught up she gave a groan as she saw him fighting off a crocodile that was trying to eat him. Dawn sprang forward into the water and bit deep into the throat of the crocodile and strangled it as easily as she had the bear. As another crocodile attacked, she let go of her dying prey and attacked the new prey. She was careful to not bite this one but wrapped her body around it suffocating the life from it. Once it had stopped twitching, she ate the poisoned crocodile and used her tail to drag the other dead crocodile high into a tree where other predators wouldn't get to the body and so she could retrieve it later.

Luffy was wide eyed with a smile that split his face, "That was so cool!" Dawn just opened her jaw and snapped her mouth around Luffy once he began beating on the inside of her mouth, she let him out and he was covered in saliva and the bright green poison. Dawn used her tail and threw Luffy into the river with a great splash and he came up and yelled in retaliation. "What was that for?!"

Dawn just chuckled and it came out of her body as a huffing, but her lips curled up baring her teeth in a terrifying form of a smile. Luffy used his rubber arms to grab onto her circular halo horns and jumped onto her head. He climbed through her soft hair until he sat directly atop her head and she slipped through the trees towards the direction of Ace's scent. As another beast attacked her she just gave a roar and bared her fangs at it with poison dripping to the ground.

They finally made their way through the forest until Dawn came upon a tree that had another platform. They heard the voices of Ace and Sabo talking so Dawn raised her head until it was level with the platform. The two boys conversation halted as her head came into view and both prepared to fight for their lives until Luffy crawled out from the red mane of fur and onto the platform, "Hey guys! We caught up to you! Dawn was amazing! She defeated two crocodiles and ate one of them, when a giant bear came at us a little bit later, she just roared at it and it scampered off terrified! It was so cool!"

Dawn began laughing at the dumb-struck faces of Ace and Sabo before she began transforming into her human form. Once she stretched, Dawn crawled up to the platform that the three boys were on and both Ace and Sabo's jaws were hanging open. "See, Luffy didn't lie." Sabo just 'engaged the floor in mortal combat' at her words while Ace just shook his head at the fainted Sabo.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the weeks, friendships blossomed between the four and they eventually became siblings by sharing a bottle of saki. The three boys helped Dawn with her physical training until she was the fastest of the four. Ace was the strongest, Sabo the smartest, and Luffy was Luffy. Dawn practiced her magic in secret and helped the boys gather food for themselves. Sometimes, Dawn would transform and eat in her sea-king form or play with the boys in that form but she tried to get strong in her human form, which translated over to her sea-king form.

A day finally came when Sabo was taken by his original parents in high-town.

"Dawn, can you get Sabo out of there?" asked Ace as the three began planning strategies once Sabo was captured and the news of the Tenryubito was coming.

"Ya, I can. I've been there more times than the two of you when you dine-and-dash. If I remember correctly, I know where he lives." Dawn nodded in affirmative.

Ace and Luffy prepared to fight the pirate that had stolen their treasure as Dawn ran towards the tall walls that separated High-town from edge-town and Grey Terminal. She climbed up and over the wall with relative ease but gasped in horror as fires had started all over Grey Terminal. She ran through the clean streets of High-town searching for Sabo and came to a window that looked as though he was climbing from it.

"Sabo! We need to hurry! They're burning down Grey Terminal already!"

Sabo jumped down to the street easily and started running with Dawn way up ahead nearly already to the walls. He ran into a tall, darkly cloaked man and couldn't help as he cried out how he didn't even want to be associated with the people of High-town.

Dawn ran back and partially transformed as she thought that the man had captured Sabo. Her glossy black hair began fluff and lightening to a blood red and fangs protruded from her mouth. Scales even began to sprout over her skin as she glared darkly at the man with venom dripping down her teeth, "Let him go!"

The man looked startled for a second but gave a pat on the head to Sabo and yelled out, "Fly from here children, leave!"

Sabo ran towards the wall and Dawn glared at the cloaked man with the tattooed face and began climbing up the wall easily catching up to Sabo. They escaped High-town but had to run through the outskirts of the fires of Grey Terminal to get to the forest. Dawn transformed easily for even more speed and Sabo hopped onto her head holding on for dear life as she ate up the miles in seconds. Sabo jumped off her head when they came within sight of Dadan's home and she transformed to run to the house.

"They're not here! The bandits aren't here either!" yelled Sabo from the inside and they both ran outside to see the skies lit up from the fires of Grey Terminal. Dawn transformed again and Sabo jumped onto her head again as she glided her way back to the burning Grey Terminal.

Halfway there they heard Luffy yell out, "Dawn, Sabo, we're over here!" the bandits shouted in fear at the sight of Dawn's sea-king form since they had never seen it before but calmed down as she lay her head on the ground so they could help up the clearly injured Dadan onto her head. Everyone crawled their way into her mane and she made fast time getting back to the bandit's home.

They helped with the hurt Dadan and Sabo was banned from ever coming near High-town, Edge-town, and Grey Terminal since his parents now thought him dead. Part of Sabo's and Ace's treasure had been burned and destroyed but they had other treasure troves so it wasn't a complete loss. Now, three of them watched from the wall surrounding High-town while Sabo watched from the tree-line with a spyglass.

They watched the Tenryubito arrive in disgust as a fat man wearing a glass bubble over his head was carried on the backs of slaves as the people of High-town bowed on their knees to him. They couldn't do anything but fume as the fat man was guided into High-town and into the palace with all of this disgusting ceremony.

That night, the four slept together in a mass of flesh that could barely be discerned as separate bodies. The next day, the four sparred against each other beyond the normal fifty to win and even with their twisted and complicated set of unwritten rules, Luffy lost nearly every spar and Dawn finally beat Sabo but none of the three could beat Ace yet. Over the following months, Dawn, Sabo and Luffy had gotten together and gifted Ace with an orange cowboy hat for his birthday. Sabo, for his birthday, received different texts of different subjects from the other three and Luffy was just given food. Dawn was given a special cloak that they got help making from Makino.

The cloak had no sleeves but had a large hood that threw her head into shadow. The cloth split at the hips to allow for movement but still dragged down to the floor. The cloak itself was the rich black and dark citrine green of her sea-king form.

As the years passed, Dawn took the roll of older sister even if she was two years younger than Ace. Makino stayed as the favored aunt to all four.

Dawn continued to steal into High-town for books and educational tools even if it was only Sabo who really appreciated her efforts. Sabo and Dawn nearly gave up on Luffy because he could only really understand if whatever they were teaching him was taught in metaphors and similes. Each of them were getting better at fighting even if some of the fights started over something stupid like over which was better- bear or tiger meat?

All magic that Dawn practiced, she practiced in secret until one day; Ace stumbled upon her training spot and saw her trying to levitate objects with just a flick of her hand. Dawn had to explain to the three of them that she had special abilities but she didn't to say anything about her previous life. Her magic had deteriorated until she could only really do the wild magic of her sea-king form which was incredibly powerful but immensely hard to control.

Monkey D. Garp became the nemesis to all four of them as he dragged them to his 'training' every time he came to Fusha village. They constantly tried running from the clearly mad vice admiral and none of them were impressed when he came and dragged the four of them off to 'training' when they had celebrated their sibling bond with saki the day before.

Each week, they had a competition of who get the fiercest or biggest animal in hunting. Ace usually hunted the mountain lions, Luffy went after the bears, Sabo went after the crocodiles, and Dawn went after anything else always trying to find new meat.

Puberty hit hard for Ace, Sabo, and Dawn because they all hit puberty around the same time and Luffy was clueless even when the four of them received the talk from Makino. They were still kids so they still swam naked together but now even Luffy could see the attraction between Ace and Dawn. It was around when Ace and Sabo were fifteen and both Dawn and Luffy were thirteen when they learned about Haki and how Ace, Sabo, and Dawn had begun using it already.

Sabo's weapon of choice remained the metal pole they had used as kids and Luffy's weapon of choice turned to using his fists, same as Ace. Dawn's weapon of choice was her bow with two separate quivers to hold both un-poisoned and poisoned arrows and the bow had blades attached to the outer edges to allow for close combat.

With her well balanced diet, compared to her previous life, Dawn's body grew tall and her hips wide complimenting her medium sized breasts. The boys grew tall and each were packed with muscle. Dawn's outfit consisted of tight brown pants that had diamond shaped patterns cut out of the sides, her dark blue boots came up to mid-thigh and had dark brown ankle supports attached. She normally wore her black, hooded, and sleeveless cloak on top of a blue sleeveless blouse underneath a dark brown corset. Raspberry red sleeves were worn just below her elbows and both billowed out with extra cloth. When she wore her cloak, she would tie her sash around her waist; when it was too hot to wear her cloak, she tied the sash around her throat effectively hiding her mouth and nose.

When she turned fifteen, both Ace and Sabo had turned seventeen and each were prepared to leave and go to the grand line. Sabo left a few months before Ace but Dawn decided to go with Ace instead of Sabo so Luffy wasn't left alone completely. When the time came, both Ace and Dawn had bought a boat with their treasure collected form High-town and supplied it with a week's worth of food and water. They set off with the mayor of Fusha village screaming how they were officially disowned from the town registry and that they should be safe and visit often. Ace set the sail on their little craft and they prepared for their long journey.

Dawn relaxed against the mast and let the sun warm her body as she watched Ace stare into the horizon. They continued doing little activity since the boat was barely big enough for the two of them and their supplies. They finally came to a small island that hosted a good sized town and the two docked the boat and searched for a simple tavern to find some information on gaining a crew but were out of luck. They walked together around the town and came upon a rich looking house. Ace just gave a grin at Dawn and she grinned back before carefully picking the lock to a back door and robbing the house of all its valuables that could be pocketed.

They restocked their food and water supply but Dawn also bought a pair of fishing poles so they could eat some fresh fish. They set sail again and wandered around the sea for four days before coming to another island which hosted a marine base. Ace and Dawn easily docked their little craft and carefully made their way towards the base.

"Why don't you go get information and some easy treasure and I'll see if I can go down to the galley and rustle up a new crewmember."

Dawn nodded and mock saluted before saying, "Aye aye, captain!"

She watched as Ace made his way down to the prison area before making her way deeper into the marine base. Dawn carefully opened a door and grinned at her luck; she had only walked to the room on the highest floor and at the end of a hallway but was in luck. Behind her first door, were stacks of beli and chests of retrieved stolen property. She used a satchel she had received from Luffy from a few years back and began stuffing it full of gold, jewels, and beli. Once the satchel was stuffed, she began stuffing beli down her boots and stuffed different jewels down her blouse. Gold bracelets decorated her arms up to her elbows and necklaces were layered around her neck. She even piled on a few crowns and circlets before carefully exiting the room and walking through another door.

She frowned in disappointment since it seemed to be a normal secretary's office so she closed the door and walked through a different one. She entered the room and gave a sheepish smile at a man sitting at his office desk working on paperwork. He opened his mouth to cry out an alarm but Dawn quickly struck her weighted arm on his neck causing him to black out and fall to the floor in a heap. Dawn looked at his desk to see if he had been working on anything super important but sighed in frustration when nothing stood out.

Dawn quickly bound the marine's hands and set a gag around his mouth before walking out his little office. She opened another door and smiled at her fortune. Swords and guns rest on racks all around the walls of this room which was much larger than the previous two. Maps were tacked on the back wall and sleeping mini den-den mushi were locked in their own special cages. Dawn quickly began sheathing swords and draping both swords and guns around her waist and shoulders. She carefully began stuffing the short-range communication snails into one cage and un-tacked the maps before rolling them up to carry out with her.

Once done, she carefully and quietly made her way out of the base without catching anyone's attention, especially considering the baggage she was carrying. She walked towards the boat that she and Ace shared before carefully hiding the den-den mushi at the bottom. She jumped in surprise when an alarm blasted out from the marine base and she face-palmed when she saw Ace and a new guy running for their lives being chased by a mob of marines shooting at them with guns. Dawn began pushing the boat into the waters from where it had been beached before jumping in and readying the sail.

Ace and a blonde guy came running up and both jumped into the boat and grabbing their oars to start rowing away. With the two of them rowing, and the wind helping their cause, they were soon out of sight from the marine base. Ace just gave a glare as Dawn began shedding her treasure and rolled his eyes as she continued taking out a seemingly endless amount of loot from where she had stashed it on her body.

"So, what exactly did you find?" he asked.

"Well, I found a room full of stolen items that hadn't been given back so I simply took what I could. Stuffed the jewels down my shirt and the beli down my shoes, and I found a room full of weapons so I took as many as I could along with some mini den-den mushi. I thought that the little cuties could come in handy, so I got about ten of them." Dawn carefully grabbed one of the drowsy snails and handed it to Ace who put it on his bare shoulder. "So," she looked to the new guy who dressed in traditional pirate garb, coat and all. "Who's the new guy?"

"Dawn, meet Gareth Hall, our new navigator!" Dawn studied Hall carefully and took in all the details. He struck an imposing figure with thick muscles but his soft brown eyes and blonde hair seemed to put an air of innocence around him. He had scuffed orange leather boots and a bright orange coat with silver fastenings. His billowing shirt underneath was a clean cotton dyed brown, and his pants remained a rich black; he even had pieces of metal armor protected his right shoulder, left fore-arm and both his knees. "We had to retrieve his stuff and that's what set off an alarm."

Hall carefully pulled off a pair of fingerless gloves and shook Dawn's hand, "Pleasure to meet you. As my new captain said, the name's Hall and I'm the new navigator for this crew."

Dawn gave a grin and replied, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you to Hall, my name is Potter Dawn and I'm the first mate and sharpshooter of this small crew."

Hall nodded and his grin grew into a full smile once Dawn handed over the stolen maps. She looked at Ace and asked, "Hey, do you mind if I go swimming?"

Ace smirked and said, "Sure, just don't stay out all night."

Dawn gave a mock salute and called out, "Aye aye, captain!" she quickly shed her cloak, corset, boots, and sleeves before carefully handing over her sash and a knowing look. Once she was ready, Dawn jumped over the edge of the boat and cannon-balled into the water creating a giant splash. Hall looked nervously over the edge but screamed in terror as a giant fanged mouth snapped shut below his face right where Dawn had jumped in the water.

"Ace, that creature just ate Dawn!" Hall then looked over to Ace to see his new captain trying to hold in tears of laughter as his face got red from the effort. Finally, Ace just gave up and was rolling on the deck laughing as he pointed at Hall's face.

"You, you should see the look on your face!" Ace continued laughing hysterically as Hall looked ready to murder his new captain.

"What's so funny?! Your first mate was just eaten! Shouldn't you be at least a little bit sorrowful?!"

Ace tried to collect himself but when he looked at the shocked and near murderous face of Hall; he burst out into laughter again. Hall glared at Ace but froze when he heard the tell-tale sound of water cascading from a surfacing object. He turned around to see a creature with a long billowy raspberry red mane crowned by haloed horns, black and grey striped scales, and a dark green underbelly from chin to the unseen tip of its tail.

The creature's lips had pulled back and its teeth were barred but it was making a coughing sound as it shook its head of the last water droplets. Ace had finally calmed down enough to say, "Hall, meet Dawn, my first mate."

Hall's eyes opened wide in shock as his jaw hit the deck. "What the FUCK?!"

Dawn continued her coughing laugh and nudged the laughing Ace with her snout before jumping back into the ocean for some playtime and hunting. She let Ace explain her ability but didn't say anything about the wild magic while she dived deep into the depths of the ocean to explore.

She swam for a couple of hours and finally hunted for a quick meal for her and the two boys when the sun had begun to set. Her head broke the surface and she used her lips carefully on the giant fish/shark creature so it wouldn't get poisoned and set it on the deck of their small boat. She quickly transformed and Ace helped pull her up onto the deck where she let the last rays of the sun and heat to dry her off. Ace used one of the stolen swords and sliced the fish open; he pulled out the guts of the fish and began cleaning the giant creature.

They were already near an island so the y quickly dry-docked and began building a roaring fire to cook the fish. The two boys ate with relish while Dawn just nibbled at her serving. Hall came up to see her plate still mostly full even when Ace was eating his way through a whole filet of the giant fish.

"Are you okay? You aren't eating anything."

Dawn just gave him a smile and said, "I already ate, it was a couple of those shark/fish things that I ate because they were in a group. You guys got the last member of a group of six."

Hall's eyes bugged out but he sighed and gave-up. He threw the last bits of his fish onto Ace's plate and lay down to look at the stars.

Dawn scooted over to Ace and gave him a hug which caused him to stop eating and look worriedly at her. "Something wrong?"

Dawn just sighed and said, "I'm worried that we won't be able to get to the grand line in any manner of fashionable time and I'll have to leave the group to get to Luffy. I did promise that I would sail off with him when his seventeenth birthday came."

Ace just gave a grin, "You won't have to worry about that, we have two years to work with. I bet you we'll be able to get to the grand line in a month."

Dawn nodded in return and rested her head against his shoulder while he finished eating the rest of the fish. Once he was done, he lay down on the sand and Dawn rested her head against his chest.

The following two weeks, Ace and his slowly forming crew docked with a much larger ship at Logue Town. They had gained a chef, two swordsman and five men and women to work the sails. Each new member had been pranked by Ace and Dawn by scaring the daylights out of them with her sea-king form. Once they hit Logue Town, Ace and Dawn saw the execution sight of Ace's father before they had to run from the marines based there.

Their ship had been retrofitted with cannons and gunpowder along with new foods. They set sail with bright sunny weather and into the edges of the calm belt. When they had first chosen a ship to steal from the marines, they had fit the bulkhead with a soft leather straps that could be fitted around Dawn's sea-king form. So they quickly strapped the harness around her upper body and she helped pull the ship through the calm belt instead of risking going over Reverse Mountain. They hung close to the mountain entrance anyways and met the funny Crocus and Laboon.

Over the course of a year, they sailed through the grand line and finally got to the New World. Over the year, they had gotten even more crew members and Ace had eaten a Devil Fruit. This fruit was a logia fire fruit and cut him off from ever swimming again, but he wasn't too concerned. On the second year, Ace and his crew met up with Whitebeard and Ace made it his goal to assassinate the old man.

The whole time, Dawn just stuck around the crew and helped fight off any sea-kings whenever they appeared. It didn't take long but soon, Ace was admitted into the Whitebeard pirate crew and within a month became the second division commander. His old crew had already integrated into the White Beard crew and the only one left was Dawn.

"I still can't believe you got a tattoo!"

"It's for pops! He let me join as one of his many sons and I owe it to him!" Ace yelled back with enthusiasm, Dawn just face-palmed and wacked Ace behind the head.

"You are such a weird brother. Can't fault you for that though, I guess it runs in the D. family name. I'll stick around until Luffy's birthday and then I'm outta here to fulfill the promise I made him."

Ace just nodded but as he went to say something, he looked up and blushed before closing his mouth. "I hope you'll see pops the way I do."

Dawn just raised an eyebrow at his curious behavior but said, "Well, I am an honorary daughter of Whitebeard even if I don't actually belong to the crew. Heck, I know that we'll see each other again once I leave, but we don't have to worry about that for at least a year."

Ace gave a relieved sigh but when he looked in her eyes, his blush came back full force. "Um, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes?"

Ace blushed even brighter but he just stammered out a, "Never mind." before walking away.

Dawn gained a confused face but turned to the near hysterical Marcus who was coughing to hide his laughter. "What's so funny?"

Marcus just shook his head before calming down and saying, "I can't tell ya, what he's tryin' to gain th' courage ta ask is between a man and his woman."

Dawn just shrugged, still clueless to what he was asking before skipping over to Whitebeard to see if he had any stories he wouldn't mind telling. It was only within a couple of months that Edward Teach killed a crewmate and Ace got permission to chase after him and bring him to justice.


End file.
